


Adrien Agreste: Part-time Model, Full-time Meme

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Memes, XD, appreciate my sacrifice, frozen crack with melted crack and crack sprinkled on top, heehee, i did it for u zoya, my last two brain cells on a monday night be like, no emo memes in this, nobody knowssssssss, really - Freeform, s'okie tho, shame really, so much crack, this is all crack, to my sanity, what am i high on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Adrien is high on crack (not really, dw)So, apparently, is the authorLadybug is not Amused





	Adrien Agreste: Part-time Model, Full-time Meme

**Author's Note:**

> happeee borf to the lovely @PawsomelyBuggy aka ZOYAAA HBD YOU AMAZING STAR WOOT HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY FILLED WITH MAGIC AND LOVE AND LOTS OF CRACK (i'm not serious pls dont kill me)

**dab**

/dab/

_ verb _

  1. press against (something) lightly with a piece of absorbent material in order to clean or dry it.
  2. (dialect) aim at or strike with a light blow.



_ noun _

  1. a small amount of something.



*

The situation would be impossible to comprehend without context. Heck, the situation would be impossible to explain  _ with _ context. It was a bizarre turn of events with little connection between them and even less logic.

Gabriel Agreste was a fairly well-established celebrity even before an heir came into the picture. His fashion business had picked up some cred, especially when Audrey Bourgeois’ promotion doubled his exposure and, therefore, his profits. He and Emilie moved to a fancy house in Paris that allowed them some seclusion but also allowed him to establish his base in the City of Fashion.

Fast forward a couple decades, almost-fifteen-year-old Adrien Agreste (yes he was 14, not 13;  _ certain _ people have to get their facts checked) started public school for the first time in his life. Fame was nothing new -he’d grown up under the sharp eye of the branch of the media concerned with haute couture - but it was a mild surprise at how readily he was accepted into this new school culture.

The girls swooning at his sight and kneeling at his feet were something he could live without. It was hard to make genuine friends when it seemed like the others only cared for his fame, fortune, or famously good looks.

On the other hand, Adrien became a default trendsetter in everything he did. He shook his soda cans once before popping them open: the entire school population followed suit. He put on Nino’s baseball cap for five minutes and suddenly everyone was wearing one.

Most of the time, it ended up growing annoying and tiring. Even the slightest, most unintentional action would ultimately be picked up by some fangirl, and, next thing he knew, the rest of the world wanted in, too. 

That was when Adrien Agreste, son of millionaire fashion icon, established teen coverboy, had an epiphany. He wasn’t just a trendsetter, a role model. He was a  _ meme. _

Oh, boy, the things he could do with his newfound power.

Thus began a series of absurd occurrences.

*

“Smooth moves, bud,” Adrien applauded as Nino sat down, wiping the sweat from his flushed forehead.

His friend looked up at him. “Ya think? I’m sure you could beat me, no sweat, and you wouldn’t even have to try. Mr. Perfect-At-Everything,” the DJ shook his head.

Adrien swatted him playfully.

Nino raised an eyebrow and motioned forward. “Why don’t you try, then?”

Adrien shrugged and walked up to the empty space in the middle of a huddle of people. Several girls gasped and cheered, as well as a considerable number of boys. Adrien had a lot of fans. 

He had a lot of room and ceiling fans, too, but that was for other reasons that may or may not involve a cat with a particular fondness for foul-smelling dairy products.

In any case, he arrived on the makeshift “dance floor” with his mind amazingly blank. How could he entertain all these people without stealing his best friend’s spotlight?

And then it came to him. His smile widened to an impish grin and he flexed his arms and legs slightly to warm up for what he was about to do next.

These people had no idea what they had coming.

*

Two months later, adults and parents all over North freaking  _ America _ were complaining about their children’s newfound obsession with dance moves from a certain online video game.

Not one of the mobs of spiteful cringers traced the roots of the trend back to France, let alone Paris.

Even in Paris, people had almost forgotten when all the Orange Justice performers and Default Dance music started. It just happened at some unspecified moment in time and space, picked up popularity, and promptly blew up.

*

Unfortunately, not all the trends Adrien attempted to establish were successful. More and more often, as of recently, Ladybug would be the one to shut down a fad and kick it out of popularity out of sheer exhaustion.

And no one dared argue with  _ Ladybug _ when she put her foot down. Not even Adrien Agreste.

He went live on Instagram once. Marinette, Alya and Nino joined the livestream within seconds, but Ladybug never appeared once in the viewers list. Such a shame, too.

“This is a PSA,” he announced to his phone camera, leaning back in his own desk chair. “Specifically directed towards Ladybug.”

Marinette’s icon blinked offline and back online within ten seconds. Adrien didn’t bother paying that any mind as the viewer count reached the thousands.

“It has come to my attention for some time now that certain trends have been circulating Paris, and - in some extreme cases - the globe.” He paused, allowing the words to sink in as the comments section went crazy. “Oh, and happy birthday, pawsomelybuggy. Your username rocks. Now, as I was saying, I fully endorse these mass acceptions of aspects of behaviour. It really goes to show the unity of people all over this city and the world; how people can be so different and yet connected by a common concept or idea. Mega props to all of you. Never stop what you’re doing - unless it’s dangerous. But if it’s not dangerous or illegal or hurting anyone, don’t let anyone, not even a superhero, talk you out of it.”

He frowned, scrolling through the comments for a few moments, and stopped at one. “How do I feel about Ladybug aside from her clear distaste for the mass trends?” he read the question. “Uh, that’s not really relevant to this topic right now,” he said, voice fading to mumble as he felt his cheeks very slightly heat up.

The comments went crazy again.

*

Ladybug didn’t stop trying to shut down the memes, but at one point, the accusations of her specifically trying to defame Adrien Agreste grew too strong, and she caved.

Chat’s response was to flaunt the end of the meme-taboo as much as he possibly could. Ladybug sincerely regretted her surrender.

“Hey, bugaboo, look at this!” he called to her, vaulting over to join her on the rooftop.

She groaned and forced herself to face him. “What?” she said, trying not to snap.

He grinned and produced a water bottle from behind his back, and she fought the urge to throw herself off the rooftop right then and there.

“Watch this,” he told her, and she did her best to keep her eyes open and alert and not cringe as her soul withered away.

One perfect bottle flip followed by two aggressive dabs later, her fake smile looked more like a grimace.

“I have to go,” she said bluntly.

His expression changed to concern. “M’lad-”

“Now,” she said firmly, all but stomping to the edge of the rooftop and throwing her yoyo as far as it would possibly go.

She yanked on the end and away she went.

“Of course, I knew you’d yeet yourself away the moment I did that,” Chat sighed disappointedly, turning around to head back home. “Oof. Well, that’s a mood, I guess,” he shrugged.

Some kid’s mother was pushing a stroller across the sidewalk right beneath. She let go of the stroller handle for a moment to clamp her hands over her ears and scream for a solid five seconds.

“Mood!” Chat called after her, vaulting away.

One year old is a bit young for a child to witness their mother flipping the bird on a superhero. Unfortunately, it was a reality for more than one child in Paris after a certain blond model became a meme.

*

The memeing finally came to an abrupt end when the police got involved.

“I swear I wasn’t vaping!” Chat insisted, raising his hands up as Lieutenant Roger led him to the police car.

“Tell that to the judge,” Roger said indifferently, pushing him inside the back seat.

“I’m a superhero!”

“Everyone is equal before the law,” Roger declared proudly.

“But I wasn’t doing anything illegal!”

Ladybug stood awkwardly outside the vehicle, rubbing her arm sheepishly. “I mean, to be totally  _ honest _ -”

“Save it,” Roger cut her off. “We have the information we need - I’ve already had several complaints about this guy from a number of people. He’s got a bad influence on kids.”

Chat was left gaping at the car window in mute outrage.

*

The car was attacked by an akuma about halfway to the police station.

“What is it, now?” Roger growled, rolling down the driver window and poking his head outside. Adrien angled his head to watch through the rearview mirror as the Police Lieutenant’s eyes dilated in fear. He turned to the window too, and attempted to have a look at what was going on outside.

“Free Chat Noir!” Signs were being thrust up into the air in the middle of the street, their holders clad in tacky costumes reminiscent of memes passed and gone by.

“Liberate our Memelord!” read another. “Chat Noir is an Icon for Memers everywhere!”

All through the streets and in the sky, the entire city was protesting for memes. It all seemed quite blatantly ridiculous until a booming voice sounded from just above city hall. It didn’t take more than a glance to figure what it was.

“Akuma,” Roger and Chat said at the same time, and the latter gave the man a look of pure desperation. 

The superhero clasped his hands together. “I have to go fight!”

Roger sighed deeply in resignation, looking up with regret in his eyes. “Fine, I'll let you off this time,” he relented. “Firm warning, next time there'll be harsher consequences. Vaping is bad for you  _ and _ it makes you a bad role model.”

“It was a joke,” Chat shook his head, stepping out of the car and promptly dashing off.

*

Chat didn’t make a single meme reference the entire time they fought Memelord- something for which she was eternally grateful.

On the other hand, he dabbed the moment the victim was de-akumatized, then again after signing the civilian's shirt, then twice again before finally taking off before he de-transformed.

*

The next day, all of Paris was taken by an epidemic of Ligma- which Adrien diagnosed as a condition characterized by compulsive and uncontrollable dabbing.

No one knew what it was, nor did the doctors know of a cure, but it spread like wildfire, consuming every sane person in its path.

In fact, the only one who seemed to be  _ immune _ to Ligma was Ladybug. And even now, no one can figure out why.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
